


k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

by adashofhope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (kinda), 3 + 1, Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adashofhope/pseuds/adashofhope
Summary: three times peter and michelle kissed as friends and the one time they didn't.





	k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

**Author's Note:**

> if you have a playlist for spideychelle, i recommend you start playing it right now.

**one**

 

Flash stares at the bottle and then back at her with a smirk, “Well, would you look at that?”

 

She mutters curse words under her breath and she knows Flash sees it. Flash speaks a little louder, “It looks like you’re gonna have to kiss Harry, Michelle.”

 

She glares at Flash, but he fixes her with a smirk that she wants to wipe off his face with a punch. After punching him, she’s probably going to punch Peter for making her join this stupid game. And then maybe, she’ll punch Ned for dragging her to this party in the first place. And after Ned, who knows? If the annoying kid from Debate Club is around, maybe she’ll punch him too-

 

“Pucker up, Michelle,” she hears Harry say, and she widens her eyes and stands up. 

 

“I’m not kissing Harry!”

 

Everyone stares at her like she’s just confessed to a crime.

 

She walks over to the circle of teenage boys and inspects the bottle with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. She feels Flash and Harry smiling at her and she turns around to glare at Harry but then, she catches sight of a slightly inebriated Peter talking to his palm. Her eyes dart between the bottle that’s pointing ever-so-slightly to Peter and the boy himself, and she has an idea.

 

After a long and heated debate between her and Flash, many Instagram and Twitter polls, Flash gives in. 

 

She’s slightly inebriated too, so she punches the air, “Get ready for the best damn kiss of your life, Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

He looks up at her. His hair is sticking up in every direction and he’s already closing his eyes and puckering his lips. She tries to be seductive for comedic purposes, but it backfires and she ends up tripping over Flash and landing in front of Peter. 

 

Peter slurs, and grabs her knee -which might be bruised- with both of his hands to inspect it, and she kisses him. 

 

It’s quick and it rocks his world. 

 

(What? Drunk Michelle is a little overconfident.)

 

He looks at her with his mouth half open, and his eyes still closed and he looks adorable but she stands up, taps his shoulder, “Show’s over, assholes!”

 

They have their first kiss with both his hands on her knee.

  
  
  


 

**two**

 

“In case you haven’t noticed,” she says, handing him his lunch. “I’ve been bribing you with a packed lunch for weeks now.”

 

He looks down at the brown paper bag in his hand and then back up at her, “I thought you just liked making me a lunch.”

 

She fixes him with a deadpan look, “Peter.”

 

He slams his locker shut, “Fair enough. What do you want in return?”

 

“I want you to help me get my prom dress.”

 

“MJ,” Peter says, following her into the cafeteria. “You must realise I’m broke.”

 

“No, listen, I’m broke too! The store has a 50% discount for prom season, if you have proof of someone promposing to you.”

 

“You want me to fake prompose to you?”

 

“Ned will get it on video. All you have to do is be convincing.”

 

“What’s in it for me?”

 

She furrows her eyebrows, “Have you not been listening this whole time? You get a free lunch everyday!”

 

“Fine. We have a deal,” he says, and they shake on it.

\--

“Peter,” Ned says, from behind his phone. “You should never even have the thought of pursuing a career in acting.”

 

Ned gets a pillow thrown at him in response.

 

Ned catches the pillow and throws it back at Peter. Peter dodges and the pillow hits MJ’s arm. They both gulp. 

 

“I still think you shouldn’t prompose to me on your couch in your apartment,” she says slowly, through gritted teeth. 

 

“MJ, trust me. The store owner will love it,” Ned says, sprawled across the carpet. “People love those proposals that aren’t grand. She’ll eat it up.”

 

She crosses her arms, “How are you going to justify someone recording us then? That doesn’t make the promposal so private and special anymore.”

 

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh….”

 

“Well?”

 

Peter and Ned both stare at each other and she rolls her eyes.

 

She opens a book and sits on the couch, “Talk to me when you’ve realised that I’m right.”

 

Five minutes later, Ned approaches her, “Fine. We’ll do the grand promposal, but on one condition.”

 

She flips a page, “I’m listening.”

 

“We get to catch you off-guard.”

 

She shrugs, agreeing absentmindedly.

 

“And you have to kiss Peter.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Ned!”

 

“...What?”

 

“I’m not kissing Peter!” she says, sitting up. “He’s...Peter!”

 

“I’m not kissing MJ either,” Peter shakes his head and MJ sees the siren going off in his mind.

 

Ned smiles.

\--

“Oh my God, this has to be the most awkward thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life. MJ, you can forget all about your dress!” Ned says, filming them as the rest of the Decathlon Team watches.

 

Peter had taken her by surprise and ‘promposed’ to her during Decathlon practice but they were still trying to get through the kiss part of the promposal.

 

MJ pushes Peter away and he nearly trips on a book on the ground, “I still don’t see why this kiss is necessary.”

 

Flash, surprisingly agrees with her, “That’s because it’s not necessary. One kiss isn’t going to make your fake promposal believable.”

 

Both Ned and Abe roll their eyes, “Shut up, Flash.”

 

“Haven’t you guys kissed before anyway? At that party?” Cindy asks.

 

Peter, now crouched down on the floor, puts his head in his hands, “Don’t remind me.”

 

“He had both his hands on my knee!”

 

Peter turns red. 

 

“Well, where did you want them?” Flash says.

 

Peter turns scarlet.

 

“Flash, I swear to God-”

 

“Ignore him, MJ,” Ned sighs, and she gives Flash one last death glare before walking over to Peter and pulling him up. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

 

“Don’t overthink it, loser. Just kiss me like I’m the nerd girl of your dreams-”

 

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because well, Peter kisses her like she’s the nerd girl of his dreams. It lasts for 4 seconds -yes, she was counting- and they both take a bow after everyone claps. She sees Flash cough up 20 bucks each to Ned and Abe and she rolls her eyes. After, they make a big show of washing their mouths over and over again and when it’s all over, she laughs and bumps her shoulder against his, “It was better than last time.”

  
  


 

 

**three**

 

“Peter?”

 

“Yes?”

 

She looks around, “Why are we even here? We both have no interest in basketball at all.”

 

They’re both decked out in basketball jerseys and caps for whatever stupid team that was playing because Peter thought it was a good way to blend in. She would’ve argued that it was actually the otherwise but they were both currently surrounded by a bunch of idiots in the same outfits as them. 

 

“I told you, you’re my girl in the chair. Ned’s on vacation with his family and you’re supposed to fill in for him. You know, be my Spider-Girl. That sounded weird, no, maybe we’ll just stick with girl in the chair. Oh my God! You’re my real life ‘Karen’! But that’s kinda weird too-”

 

She looks around place in disdain, “Why basketball?”

 

“Because,” Peter lowers his voice and looks around him cautiously. “The guys who stole Mr Stark’s tech are here and they’re going to sell that tech somewhere here and I need to stop them!”

 

“And I am here because…”

 

“Because! When the game starts, you’re going to hook your phone up to Ned’s program that he created that’s all synced up to the tracker I planted on them and you’re going to be talking me through finding the tech.”

 

She nods and unlocks her phone. 

 

Unfortunately, in the process of locating the bad guys, she’d found a bug in Ned’s programming and insisted on fixing it. That meant pulling out her computer and having various lines of code all over her screen as Peter looked over her shoulder and tried to help her code while they were at a basketball game. They knew they looked like a bunch of nerds and were not blending in at all but they didn’t think anyone was paying special attention to them and that was the least of their concerns anyway. Halftime was approaching which meant the deal was about to happen and they still had to find Tony’s tech.

 

Halftime came and they were still trying to find the tech and then, she did. 

 

“Wait, Peter! I found it! I found it!” 

 

That gets his attention and he looks at her computer screen and back at her with the biggest smile on his face that shows how relieved he is. 

 

“Yes! You did it! I knew you would…” and he’s rambling about how he knew she’d save the day and she’s staring at him and she knows she has that glint in her eye and she’s smiling back at him and biting her lip but then someone taps her shoulder and points at the screen. 

 

Oh no.

 

The Kiss Cam. 

 

Just then, the tracker on her laptop screen blinks and she looks at Peter, “They’re making a move. You have to go.”

 

“I’ll blow my cover if I don’t-”

 

She grabs his stupid face and pecks his lips, “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

 

He nods and gives her the earpiece that will put her through to him and runs away, still a little dazed from the kiss. She waves the audience off, pretending that Peter’s just shy and that’s the reason he ran away and they move on to the next couple.

 

“MJ? Are you there?”

 

She puts on the earpiece, “Let’s kick some ass.”

 

 

**+1**

 

“Thought I’d find you here,” Peter says, walking into the room. 

 

She’s in her regular spot, looking down at her notecards and she fits so perfectly into this picture, he doesn’t want her to leave.

 

“I admit, I’ll miss this.”

 

“We’ll miss you too.”

 

“Obviously,” she chuckles. “Who else will threaten to make you guys a second alternate when you’re slacking?”

 

He laughs and she does too.

 

They’re both still in their gowns even though the ceremony was long over. He’s holding his cap while she still has hers on. Somehow, he’d walked over to her very quickly and found himself standing a little too close to her.

 

“Peter,” she tries, but it doesn’t come out as a warning like she intends for it too. It sounds like a plea, like she’s begging him to not listen to her just this once, and to just-

 

And he does.

 

He kisses her and she kisses him back and she can’t hear herself over the sound of her heart hammering against her chest but she lets herself enjoy it and fully melts into him when he snakes an arm around her waist and pulls her as close as possible to him. He doesn’t want there to be a gap between them and neither does she, so she presses herself against him and wraps her arms around his neck.

 

And they pull away finally, even though both of them would rather this go on for hours.

 

“MJ, I-”

 

She stops him, “I know what you’re going to say. Please, don’t say it. I’m going to Boston and you’re going to be here and I- we’d be on borrowed time, Peter.”

 

He looks like a puppy that’s just been kicked but he still apologises, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I should never have waited. God, I’m so stupid.”

 

“Hey,” she says, and holds his face in her hand. She traces his cheekbone with her thumb, “It’s okay. I’ll go get my degree and you go save the world. When you’re done and when I’m done, you’re going to say what you were going to say to me and I’ll say it back.”

 

“This is all my fault. I shouldn’t-”

 

“I’ve waited for your nerdy ass this long. I’ll still be here waiting for you when you get back.”

 

He nods and pulls her into an embrace. When they let go, both their eyes glassy, he opens his mouth, “I...I’ll see you soon.”

 

“I’ll wait for you.”

 

She leaves and he feels his heart breaking into a tiny, million pieces. His phone dings with a text and he goes outside to find Happy waiting against a car. He wipes his eyes and puts on a smile. Happy stares him down, “You sure you’re ready, kid? This’ll take months.”

 

“I am,” he says firmly. “Let’s go get Mr Stark back.”

**Author's Note:**

> floofyparker on twitter  
> softboyholland on tumblr  
> curlytommo on curious cat


End file.
